cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Leon Rippy
Leon Rippy (1949 - ) Film Deaths: *''Hyperspace'' (1984) [Roy]: Killed by aliens (played for comic effect) *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) [Brad]: Killed by being ran down by Frankie Faison's Green Goblin sentient truck when he falls behind the rest of the Dixie Boy survivors to steal a ring off the already dead Connie Smith at the marina. *''King Kong Lives (1986)'' [Will]: Torn in half by King Kong. *''No Mercy'' (1986) [Man #2]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Richard Gere or Jeroen Krabbé and his cohorts *''Raw Deal'' (1986) [Man in Tux]: Killed in a fight/shootout with mobsters or Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Traxx'' (1988) [Killer]: Killed in a fight/struggle with Shadoe Stevens. *''The Hot Spot'' (1990) [Deputy Tate]: Killed by an unknown intruder (presumably by Virginia Madsen or Jennifer Connelly) *''Loose Cannons'' (1990) [Weskit]: Killed in a fight/shootout with cops (presumably Gene Hackman or Dan Aykroyd) or mobsters. *''Moon 44'' (1990) [Master Sergeant Sykes]: Shot repeatedly by Malcolm McDowell as Leon attacks Michael Paré with an axe *''Young Guns II (Young Guns II: Blaze of Glory)'' (1990) [Robert "Bob" Ollinger]: Shot by Emilio Estevez with his own shotgun from a second story window. *''Eye of the Storm'' (1991) [Sheriff]: Killed by an unknown intruder (presumably Dennis Hopper or one of his cohorts) *''Kuffs'' (1992) [Kane]: Shot in the chest at the end of a fight/struggle with Christian Slater in Christian's kitchen. *''Universal Soldier (1992)'' [Woodward]: Killed by Dolph Lundgren/Killed in an explosion when he hands a live grenade to a Uni-Sol who grabs his arm to stop him from leaving *''The Arrival'' (1996) [DOD #1]: Killed along with several other aliens by a booby trap set by Charlie Sheen in a SETI station maintenance shed that froze them with liquid nitrogen. *''The Patriot (2000)'' [John Billings]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after discovering his wife and son have been murdered by Jason Isaacs and his cohorts as Tchéky Karyo tries to stop him as Rene Auberjonois, Heath Ledger, Mel Gibson and all others look on in shock. *''The Alamo (2004)'' [Sergeant William Ward]: Shot in the back a Mexican soldier during the final battle at the Alamo. *''The Lone Ranger (2013)'' [Collins]: Shot by Tom Wilkinson. TV Deaths: *''Walker, Texas Ranger (1993 series)'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Neutral Zone (1988)'' [L.Q. 'Sonny' Clemens]: Dies of cirrhosis of the liver hundreds of years in the past where his body was preserved with cryogenics in an orbiting space vessel that wound up drifting in space. He was brought back to life and cured along with Gracie Harrison and Peter Mark Richman by Gates McFadden. *''Under the Dome: Thicker Than Water (2013)'' [Ollie Dinsmore]: Shot by Alexander Koch before he was able to shoot Dean Norris. *''The Blacklist: Dembe Zuma (No. 10) (2017)'' [Hunter]: Committs Suicide by Activating a booby trap and Dying in a Subsequent Explosion in a trap set for James Spader and Hisham Tawfiq when they track Leon to his woodland cabin in search of Susan Blommaert. Notable Connections: *Father of Stacie Rippy Gallery Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by liver failure Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Under the Dome Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Lee Hancock Movies Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Six Feet Under cast members